20 Rose and Scorpius Moments
by littleindiemuffins
Summary: Rose and Scorpius. THe HP couple that's always been know as Romeo and Juliet. But what do they do when nothing exciting is going on? 20 moments that needed to be told. Now finished!
1. We used to act like That

**This is chapter 1 in a story filled with a bunch of Rose/Scorpius fics. **

**This first one is Hermione and Ron talking about well, Rosie's friendship with Scorpius. It's pretty funny**

**What part of "I own nothing" don't you get! I I'm not JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Title:We Used to be Like That**

**Rating:G**

**Idea: Hermione & Rons' love**

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hi! you both were right! Hogwarts is amazing. It's really cool, and it's so BIG! I should probably tell what house I got into, seeing that I left that out of my last letter._

_I got into Ravenclaw! I'm so happy. Scorpius Malfoy got into that house too. We were nearly jumping for joy when we got the some house. Sorry dad, no red and gold. I know what you're thinking Dad, but he's nothing like his Dad. I swear! And besides we fight to much to be best friends. Unlike me and Erin Finnegan. SO you really don't have to worry about anything._

_love,_

_Rose_

"Oh good! She' made friends with some people. And she's a Ravenclaw too. She is rather smart Ron."Hermione said to Ron.

"Yeah, but what about he part with Malfoy. I swear, I never would have guessed this."Ron stated looking worried.

"Ron, we don't know anything about this kid. For all we know, he could be nothing like his father. Besides. They're only 1st years."

Ron looked even worried,"Hey, you don't think. They're going to..you know..fell in love...or something."Then he had a thought,"Wait. What am I thinking. They fight all the time. No way anyone who fights with each other all the time. Not possible. Fighting all the time."

"Oh, you mean like we used to be?"she questioned.

Ron went back being worried and now mad as he left the room cursing under his breathe.

_

* * *

_

**Okay, so Ron just learned that he and Hermione aren't that far away from what Rose and Scorpius are like. So this is chapter 1. The next will either be called 'You Hate that I love you' or 'Why they don't want you Running in the Halls.'**


	2. You hate that you Love me

**This story was at first a George& Katie fic, but I looked at it, and it looked more Rose/Scorpius worthy.**

**What part of "I own nothing" don't you get! I I'm not JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Title:You hate that I Love You**

**Rating:PG-13**

**Idea:Love-hate **

"YOU BIGHEAED, EVIL,GIT!"Rose shouted. He was completely read in the face, and her eyes were filled with anger.

"YOU STUPID, LITTLE, KNOW-IT-ALL!" Scorpius yelled back.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M FRIENDS WITH YOU!"

"BACK AT YA."

"FREAK!"

"WEIRDO!"

"DO YOU WANNA KISS ME AS MUCH AS I WANNA KISS YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER FREAKING ASK!"

He grabbed her and pulled her in. With a combination of passion and anger they kissed. Rose hands ran through his hair. About maybe 20 second later, they broke apart. Both were breathing heavily.

"What the crap was that!?"Rose questioned.

"Um, you kinda told me to do that."Scorpius said.

"I hate you Scorpius Malfoy." She stated walking away.

"You don't hate me. You just hate that you love me."

She smiled then kept walking away shaking her head.

* * *

**What do ya think. All reviews welcome. But no flames please. Next chapter will either be 'Christmas Wish' or 'Why we can't run in the halls'**


	3. Why we can't un in the halls

**This idea come to me after seeing something like this happen at my school. SO now I understood why we're not allow to run in the halls.**

**What part of "I own nothing" don't you get! I I'm not JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Title:Why we can't run in the Halls**

**Rating:PG**

**Idea:kissing/running into other people**

Rose just finshed talking to her friends, and looked at the clock.

"Crap. I'm gonna be late for Herbology."Rose stated to herself.

In a hurry, she started to run around the green houses, avoiding crashing into anyone. And once she was almost there...

CRASH!

Rose and Scorpius had crashed into each other, and they were now on the floor. Which would normally not be a big deal, but it was different in this case, seeing that were on top of each other, and their lips were lock to the other person's lips. They didn't get up right away because they were both a little dizzy from hitting heads withe each other. But once they started to seeing people staring, they got up.

"Erm...."

They were both red in the face as they stared at each other.

A teacher walked down between the greenhouses.

"Hello Rose and Scorpius." Said Nevil-Professor Longbottom said,"Um..why are the two of you red in the face and covered in dirt."

"Um...we both fell down on the ground."Scorpius tried to explain,"And..."

"And what" Nevil-Professor Longbottom questioned.

"And we helped each other up."Rose added quickly.

"All right, if the two of you are okay. Then carry on, or you'll be late to class."He stated.

Smiling shyly, they both continued there way to class.

* * *

**Yeah, I know I kept almost saying Neville, but come on! After knowing him as Neville for 7 books, do ya think I'm gonna be able to call him Professor Longbottom quickly enough for my stories.**

**Anyway, they is either 'Christmas Wishes' or 'Talking to Dad'**

**All reviews,(other then flames), welcome.**


	4. Chirstmas Wishes

**Even if don't do Christmas, you cans still enjoy story, because I think it could be translated into a few other holidays.**

**What part of "I own nothing" don't you get! I I'm not JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Title:Chirstmas Wishes**

**Rating:PG**

**Idea: a JCPENNY's commercial**

Rose Weasley ran through the sea of family members, as she tried to get to the fire place. It was Christmas,and most of her family were at the Burrow. The only problem, the one who the gift behind her back was for wasn't there. He was long ways away. Which is why she needed the floo network badly. She kept running with the gift behind her, making sure no one would notice it as she ran.

The she bumped into her Aunt Ginny."Where are you running off to Rosie?"she asked kindly.

"Um.."Could she trust her,"I"m just looking for someone."she looked around,"Bye!"

She ran for the fireplace. Lucky for her, no one was near it.

"Malfoy Manor"she whispered quickly.

She was rushed to the boy's house, and ended up in an empty room. Well, it was empty, other then a blonde boy by the name of Scorpius Malfoy.

She walked up to him,the gift behind her body."Hi."she said.

"Hi."Scorpius said back he stood up, and hide her gift behind himself as well.

"How did you get here so quickily?"

"I'm a Weasley. We're good at stuff like this. I almost got stopped by my aunt thought."she looked around,"SO, do ya' want your gift?"

"Sure. I got you something too."

She handed his the box. It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper with car that read:

_Thanks for making Hogwarts a little more enjoyable. _

_Even though my family doesn't agreed, you're still my best friend._

_love-Rose_

He opened it to see a book he had wanted for a while. _The_ _Qudditch Through The Ages Set._

"Wow. Thanks Rose. I've wanted this sense I was 8."Scorpius said happily.

Rose opened her red box to also see a card.

_You really know how to make me laugh._

_Thanks for everything._

_love-Scorpius_

Under the note a small charm. Around the chain, was what appeared to be butterfly. Which ,as they learned last year, was her protronus.

"Thanks Scorpius! I love butterfies."Rose put the charm around her neck. She walked over closer,and lightly kissed him on the cheek."I have to go. Sorry. But I think if I"m gone for more then 15 minutes, they'll notice I'm gone.."

"Okay, see you school."he said as he tried to understand what had just happened.

"The Burrow."

She landed back in the living room at eh burrow. Where her Uncle George, Uncle Percy,and Grandpa were waiting for her.

"Where have you been young lady."Uncle George asked.

"Um..to a friends' house."Rose stated.

"Which friend."her Grandpa asked.

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes."the three adults said at once.

"Fine, I was at Scorpius Malfoy's house. Happy!"

They all stood there shocked.

"Why the hell would you be there!"Uncle Percy shouted.

"Becasue he's well..my friend..and we had gifts for each other."

"Such as?"Uncle George asked.

"I got him a book about Qudditch,and he got me a charm."

They stared at the charm around her neck.

"You do know that we're gonna talk your Dad about this right?"Her Grandpa said.

"GO ahead. I could care less."

They all shrugged and left.

"I"m so in trouble."Rose said under her breath as she played with her charm.

* * *

**I think I light do another that involves this story. What do ya think? I figured I get the relatives that would be in shock the most to find her.**


	5. Talking to Dad

**I got this idea while watching the second_ Santa Clause_movie. I think it's the sense when Carlie's in bed or something like that. Yes, I know it's a weird thing to write when you're using Draco Malfoy as the father, but he was probably a WAY better father then his Dad. SOrry, but this might be a little chessey.**

**What part of "I own nothing" don't you get! I I'm not JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Title:Talking to Dad**

**Rating:PG**

**Idea:One sence from the second _Santa Clause_ movie**

Laying down in bed,Scorpius Malfoy said goodnight to his father, Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Dad,"Scorpius said,"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Scorpius."his Dad replied.

"Um..."he searched for the words."You know Rose Weasley right?"

"Yeah..what about her?"

"Well, on the train, before he left, I almost kissed her."

His Dad made one of those pretend shocked faces. Then laughed alone with his son.

"I don't get it Dad. I mean we've been friends sense we were 11. And now I don't even know hwy but I feel sick around her."

"It's just part of growning up. I sort of felt the soem way about this one girl when I was in Hogwarts too. It really sucks though."

"You mean Mum?"

"No. This one girl in my house named Pansy Parkinson. But I broke it off with her in 6th year. It didn't end well."

"Oh, okay thanks Dad."

"Any time."

Draco began to leave the room,but then a voice stopped him.

"Dad."

"Yes."

"What if I wanna do it again?"

"Then just do it. Odds are she might like you too."

* * *

**Hate? Like? Love? I take any reviews that arent' flames. THe next story might be like this but, with Rose ans Hermoine. casue I want both sides of this.**


	6. ZAP!

**This is based off a game we play at school. Someone writes ZAP on the top of your hand, then a name of someone on your palm. Then if we look at the name, you have to ask that person out. But if you don't look at it for an hour, you don't have to ask them out. But you can a friend who it is.**

**What part of "I own nothing" don't you get! I I'm not JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Title:Zap!**

**Rating:PG**

**Idea:School game**

Why I ever agreed to let Erin zap me, I'll never know. I know funny to watch it happen to other people, but to yourself, it's just plain weird! Worst of all, I looked I just couldn't help myself! When I looked at it, it read _Scorpius Malfoy._Which was the person who I had a crush. I swear, when I see Erin, she's dead!

Whatever let's get this over with...He's just over there anyway.

I walked over to him, all he was doing was reading a book. No one was around him anyway.

"Hey Scorpius..."I said.

"Oh, hey Rose."Scorpius replied.

"Um...do you wanna go out with me?"

"Erin zapped you didn't she?" I nodded. "She zapped me too. So you just made my life easier."I half-smiled. He stared off for a second, then looked back at me."Yes."

'What!?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

"Really? I mean not that I don't want to, I just wasn't expecting that."

"What do you exspect?"

"For you to laugh in my face."

"Well, you thought wrong...so when did you have in mind."

"We're going to the village next weekend, how about then?"

"Okay."

"Hey remind me to kill Erin later."

*LAUGHS*

* * *

**Okay, so I go this from my school. My school is so cool. I don't ever remember seeing someone say yes, but it's funny to watch. Next one might involve some random talking by them.(if you think it's lame, that' s okay...)**


	7. Masquerade Ball

**Some reviews asking for more romance, so I figured I would go ahead and do that. Just a Little back round info before we start. It's Rose, Scorpius,and Albus's 6th year. This is not the Yule ball, it's a new year's ball thingy. Everyone is wearing a mask ,and at midnight, everyone takes off their mask to show who they are. Here's the deal though, no one knows that they're dating. So...well..I think you get the picture!**

**Oh, this chapter will have alot of me descriding what they're wearing because the dresses are really quite beautiful. Wish I could show you...but I can't. I now the girls reaction is weird, but they gonna reaction somehow!**

**Fred died in the 7****th**** book, so I'm defiantly not J. K. Rowling!**

* * *

Rose sat in her dorm, waiting for two crazy friends to get there already. They were both in Griffindor, and she was in Ravenclaw. They said that they simply must get ready for this ball thingy in the same dorm as each other.

_"I swear, I'm the only tomgirl in my group of friends. Oh wait...I am."Rose thought._

*knocking on the door*

"Hey! Rose! It's Abigail and Erin! Let us in!" Abigail shouted.

Rose when to open the door,and in came Abigail Thomas and Erin Finnigen. Both had dressed in their arms,and Erin had a small baby blue box too.

"Hey guys. Okay, let's get this over with. And if it's possible can we make this not last over an hour? Because we gonna get you down to Al, Erin,and Abby you gotta go to Griffindor to get your date." Rose explained. They nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Erin let's do you first.'Abigail said.

"O-O-Okay."Erin said.

Abigail got straight to work asking Rose to hand her Erin's dress. It was a strapless, blue gown that had beading in the shape of little diamonds. The skirt part of it was make of blue tool. It caught her figure almost perfectly. After they got that on, Erin put on blue, open-toe heels. They fashioned her blonde hair into a messy bun. After put on a bit of makeup, they put her mask on her. It was sliver with blue and sliver glitter around certain places.

"All right Erin, you're done."Abby stated looking pleased.

Erin stared at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Wow. I l-l-look really bbb-beautiful. T-Thanks Abby."

"No problem. Now for you Rose."

"Fine"Rose sighed,"Please try to make this as painless as possible. You know I hate this stuff,and I'm only doing this because I have a date and because you won't stop bugging me."

"Just go to your happy place rose. It'll be over soon enough if you just relax."

Abigail and Erin began to stare at Rose, trying to figure out what would be really easy to do. They pulled out the dress Rose's mum had sent to her. They told her to go put in on. It was a creamy white, strapless gown a red ribbon going around the waist,and with small amount of flowers going up the side. They handed Rose her white ballet flats, and she put them on, along with her white and gold mask. After giving up on putting makeup on her, they let her red hair hang loose.

"Okay R-R-Rose, the ttt-tourchor is over. You can l-l-look nnn-now."Erin told Rose.

Rose opened her eyes, ready to cring, but instead smiled a little.

"Okay...I'll admit it. I like it, but if you ever try to put makeup on me again, I will hurt you."Rose said.

"All right. I'll be right back. It's me turn."Abigail stated.

*15 minutes later*

'What do ya think?"Abigail asked.

She was wearing simple black dress, that was tied behind her neck, and black heels that had little bow on the strap. Her mask was back and gold,and she had a gold wrap around her arms. It was simple, but very pretty.

"G-Good. Now let's gggg-go. I've gotta get t-to A-Al."Erin said.

"Alright. See you later Rose."Abigail said leaving.

Rose stood there for a moment feeling a little weird. She walked down to the common room and saw Scorpius. They greeted each other.

Once they got to the grand hall, a moment of amazement took place. The grand all was completely different then that it normally looked like. Snow was falling from the sky, and it looked like a winter wonderland. And unlike the usual mass of black, there was a rainbow of colors. Not to forget she couldn't tell who anyone was.

"So you wanna dance?"Scorpius asked smiling.

"Um...sure, but I can't really dance. I completely suck at it!"Rose said with a bit of a laugh.

"Well, we'll never learn until yoiu try."

Scorpius pulled Rose onto the dance floor,and before she knew it, she was dancing quite gracefully. IF there's one thing she'd never thought she'd be able to do, it was dance. Everyone and again the would change to rock music from a well known band called _Blue Day. _**(It's their Green day.) **Then back to classical music for slow dancing.

It was 5 minutes to midnight as the last dance took place, and it was a slow dance. Rose and Scorpius were holding each other close as they danced. And right before the clock struck midnights, Scorpius got pushed into Rose, causing their lips to touched. As this happened the clock struck midnight, which meant for everyone to take off their mask.

So, while kissing, they both untied the others mask, and took it off. And when everyone saw them, a huge gasp filed the room, causing them to break apart, and see everyone staring at them.

"ROSE WEASLEY WITH SCROPIUS MALFOY! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!"

"WHAT WILL THEIR PARENTS SAY WHEN THEY FIND OUT!"

Rose and Scorpius simply shrugged and walked back to Ravenclaw's common room with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**ya! Happy ending for them! The next chapter will be what happens when their parents write them letter about what they heard about them. So had do ya like it. GO head type those reviews!**


	8. Remind me to never sing Again

**I looked back over the other chapter that was supposed to be here, and I hated it the second time I read it. So I'm changing it to where Rose is singing out in the Quidditch Pitch, and she thinks she's alone, but Scorpius was listening to her the whole time. She's pretty much just venting about stuff.**

**(In this chapter, Rose just broke up with her ex-boyfriend, and she's singing a song she heard that applies her relationship I guess.)Oh, and if you see **_this_, that's **her singing.**

**I'm only going to say this once…I own nothing.**

**Title: Remind me never to sing again**

**Rating: PG**

**Idea: Song call **_**According to You**_

_According to me_

_You're stupid,_

_You're useless,_

_And you can't do anything right…_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_Incredible,_

_He can't me out of his head!_

_According to him,_

_I'm funny,_

_Irresistible,_

_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_Baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you._

_According to You._

Scorpius sat as he watched Rose Weasley sing. She thought she was alone, but she had a one -person audience. She did an air guitar thing when there was stop in the words. It was pretty funny to watch because she was horrible at guitar. He would know, he tried to teach her once, and it didn't go well.

_According to you_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

*clapping*

Rose made a surprised face when she heard clapping.

"Oh, it's you."Rose said to Scorpius.

"You're a pretty good singer."

"Thanks, I'm just venting about a relationship that shouldn't have happened in the first place. I feel so stupid."

"Let me guess, you and Will Davies-"

"Broke up? Yeah, I don't even know why I went out with him in the 1st place."

*Awkward Silence*

"So…in the song…who's 'him'?"

"Oh! Well, I don't know. I guess which ever boy out there likes me for the reasons he didn't."

"Okay."

**If you can't tell, Scorpius likes her for all those reasons. I didn't want him to think that because it would be WAY too cheesy. Well…bye…review!**


	9. I got too Friendly

**This is something I kept writing and rewriting in my head and on paper, but it never sounded that good to me or my friends. But I think I finally got it right. Before you read this you need to remember two things. 1- In this story, Ron thinks that Rose and Scorpius are just friends, not dating. 2- Before she got on the train for Hogwarts for her 1****st**** year, Ron told her 'Don't get to friendly now Rosie'.**

**I swear on the Deathly Hallows that I own nothing. **

**Title: I got too friendly **

**Rating: PG **

**Idea: the line from the end of the Deathly Hallows**

"Scorpius, you do know that if my Dad finds us that you're dead." I questioned him. I swear he's crazy for being behind my house right now with me. MY Dad just thinks we're friends, not dating. (Even though we've been dating for about 5 months.)

"Yeah, I know, but I could make up some stupid excuse." Scorpius joked.

"You know my Dad's smarter than that. If my Mom finds us, she won't care. I overheard her and my aunt Ginny talking, and they think we would make 'a wonderful couple'. Trust me sometimes I wish I didn't hear things."

"So you don't wanna hear anything at all?"

"NO, I just hate that I always overhear thing I shouldn't."

"You're one weird kid then."

"Why?"

"Most kids like overhearing things."

"I'm strange I can't help it. You should get used to it."

He smiled, and I'm not really sure why, but we just randomly started snogging. (What can I say, we have weird relationship.) Then I hear I freaked out scream. I break to the kiss to see who it is, and in front of me I see my Dad with an OH-MY-GOD look on his face. Crap, I told you Scorpius!!

"Rose, what he bloody hell are you doing?! You're snogging a Malfoy?!" my Dad shouted at me.

I plucked up some courage and stared my Dad straight in the eye and said plainly, "Sorry Dad, I got too friendly." I smiled and pulled Scorpius into the house, leaving my Dad with a star struck look.

I don't know what anyone else will think, but all I know for sure is that I'm so grounded.

**It took me forever to finally get this story right. At one point in a non-fan fiction story I wrote on paper, this was supposed to be how everything for them started. But it sucked when I first wrote it. So what do ya think? No flames please!!**


	10. Loopy With Love

**I swear I need to put a recording thingy right by my bed! I got this wacky idea right before I when to bed. What a life…**

**I swear on the Deathly Hallows I own nothing.**

**Title: Loopy with Love**

**Rating: PG**

**Idea: A page from a book called ****Stargirl**

Scorpius Malfoy stared out the window with a very loopy look on his face. He had been doing that for the past 10 minutes. Just forgetting about his Potions homework. He couldn't hear anything other than Al Potter shouting at him.

"DUDE, YOU'RE IN LOVE!!" Al shouted to him.

"Hm, what?" Scorpius answered.

"You're in love dude!"

"Oh…I guess I am…"

**I know it's a little weird, and I'm not even sure a guy would even act that way. But this is my story! Get over it! Please review!**


	11. Random COnvo

**I got the idea after reading **_**Whip IT**_**. So here it is.**

**I own nothing!**

**Title: Strange Conversation**

**Rating: PG**

**Idea: Whip IT**

Okay, so I just had a talk with Scorpius Malfoy because we keep running into each other. On paper it seems like the stupidest conversation ever! But it was different in real life.

_Rose: So…_

_Scorpius: um…_

_Rose: Yeah. (Tucks hair behind ear like a dork.)_

_Scorpius: Okay…_

_Rose: Are you like stalking me or something?_

_Scorpius: No, well, maybe…do you mind?_

_Rose: No I kinda always used my own stalker_

Go ahead and call me crazy, but I was loving that moment in time!

**Okay, so not the best but I've run out of ideas at the moment. Maybe I should do something with a letter?**

**Bye! And Review!!!! ^_^_^_^_^_^**


	12. Stupid Hugo

**I thought that doing something with a letter would be a good idea. So here it is in black and white. Let's just say that her little brother is about to give away a big secret.**

**Title: Stupid Hugo**

**Rating: G**

**Idea: Letters and little brothers**

"HUGO GIVE ME BACK THAT LETTER!" Rose Weasley shouted at her brother Hugo as she chased him. He had a letter from Scorpius that had just came in. "GIVE IT BACK!"

Their mother saw it and grabbed the letter from him. "Give me that. What's so funny or whatever about this letter Hugo?"

"Rosie's got a boyfriend." Hugo said in a teasing voice.

Hermione stared down and the letter and read:

_Dear Rosie,_

_Thanks for the present at Christmas. So far it's a really good book. You wouldn't believe what they said about the Holly Harpies! (All good, so don't tattle on me to your Aunt Ginny!)_

_Anyway, I was wondering if you could come over to my house on Sunday through the Floo Network? I kinda want to talk to you about how you kissed me before you left. Not that I didn't like it, but that was kinda awkward, and I'm trying to figure out if we're more than friends now. (Wow, I must sound like a girl right now.)_

_Thanks Rose!_

_Love,_

_Scorpius ^_^_

Rose stood there with cheeks redder then her Dad's hair. Her brother was giving her the look she was afraid of getting. And Hermione was grinning just a little, which was making Rose a little nervous.

"Oh, by the way Rose, you can go over to his house on Sunday." Hermione stated. She handed Rose the letter before walking away with Hugo. Rose smiled a little as she started to write her letter.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I can come to your house on Sunday. But you would not believe who get the letter when you sent it. Hugo got it then my Mom had to read it to see what the fuss was about. I was turning redder then my Dad's hair! _

_I'll meet you in your room after I Floo there. So we can well……talk about the Christmas kiss thingy. _

_Love_

_Rosie_

Rose grinned as she gave it to the family owl to send to Scorpius.

**This is supposed to happen about a week after the Christmas chapter. It didn't think of it until now. Review!!! ^_^_^_^_^_^**


	13. The SUper BOwl Letter

**Awhile ago had an idea about Rose watching the Super Bowl, but then I remembered that they live in England. But whatever. This is my story, and I will make it how I want too!!! So here it is!**

**I own nothing but my awesome iPod!**

**Title: The Super Bowl Letter**

**Rating: G**

**Idea: Super Bowl**

Rose looked down at the letter that her pen-pal, (Holly J Sinclair), had sent her from America.

_Dear Rose,_

_Just wanted to let you know that the Colts won the Super Bowl! I know that they're your favorite team next to the Giants! It's weird. Not until just a few months you didn't have a clue what football was; much less what the Super Bowl is. Good luck on your midterms!_

_From_

_Holly J_

"YES!" Rose shouted.

"What are you shouting and happy dancing about?" Scorpius questioned.

"The Colts won the Super Bowl."

"The what?"

Rose explained to him what it was. It took about half an hour.

"Okay then, well. Go be happy quietly."

"Whatever. I have to study."

**Yes I used the character from Degrassi, but I was out of ideas random not important character. So review and please don't hate me!**


	14. OWLS Suck

**Okay, so 1****st**** of all…thanks so much for all the reviews you guys have been sending me. I love reading them, and it helps me get new ideas for things. And second, this story is for all of you who love to see these 2 with red faces. Hope y'all like it. Oh, I was watching something, and if you're under was too much stress, sometimes you passout.**

**If I were J K Rowling do you think Fred would be dead? Didn't think so!**

**Title: OWLS Sucks**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Idea: Tests that make you sleepy**

IT wasn't too long before OWLS were going to take place. Rose had been studying like mad. She was under so much stress that she broke a few quills while she was studying. One day in the Ravenclaw's common room. Rose, Scorpius, Lysander, and a few on her cousins were talking.

"NO way! The Holly Harpies are going the win the next game!" Lysander shouted.

"That's impossible! Ever sense Al's Mum quit the team they suck!" Scorpius shot back.

They had all been going on about this for 10 minutes. The only one who hadn't said a word was Rose, who looked to be growing paler every second. Louis turned to look at Rose and looked shocked.

"Rose is you okay." Louis asked with a worried look. Then just as Rose was about to answer, she fell to the floor. Her face was as pale as the moon.

"Oh my God Rose!" Dominique shouted.

After realizing that they should take her to the hospital wing, Louis and Lysander carried her somehow there.

*****

"Too much stress from OWLS." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Okay." Dominique said happily.

Rose's parent's had been told what happened, and they were coming to make sure she was okay. Each of her Ravenclaw friends took turns staying with her. But on the day her parents came, Scorpius was there.

"Oh I hope she's alright Ron." Hermione said.

'She's tough. She will be." Ron stated.

When Hermione and Ron walked in they saw Scorpius asleep. His head was on the edge of Rose's bed. Rose however was awake. She was whispering things to him in his sleep and messing around with his hair.

Her parents walked over.

"Hey Rosie." Ron said. "You okay now?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Too much stress." Rose explained. Her face was turning really red because her parents saw her whispering to Scorpius in his sleep. "There's a reason he's here. My friends were taking turns staying with me so I wouldn't get lonely. It was his turn, but fell asleep because he was up late last night studying for OWLS."

Her parents talked to a little before they left. They left Rose with a red face.

**So…what do ya think? It's a little stupid, but I wanted to show what too much stress can do to you. Review and I'll give you an Ice Cream Sunday! **


	15. A HOgwarts Love Story

**I got idea while a while ago when I was trying to write a songfic to **_**Love Story by Taylor Swift,**_** but it didn't end well. SO I figured that I could try to write a one without putting in the lyrics cause that's what confused me. SO just read it. I'm still working on my songfic skills.**

**THE world of Harry Potter is Mrs. Rowling's and Mrs. Rowling's only. And the song L**_**ove Story**_** belongs to the talented Taylor Swift.**

**Title: A Hogwart's Love Story**

**Rating: PG-13 (just in case!)**

**Idea: Love Story by Taylor Swift**

Rose Weasley shut her eyes as she remembered the 1st time she ever met Scorpius Malfoy.

"_Hi."_

"_Hi."_

"_Rose Weasley."_

"_Scorpius Malfoy."_

_The two talked._

"_I thought we were supposed to hate each other."_

"_I guess not."_

"_Do you hate me?"_

"_No, you?"_

"_No. I guess our parents were wrong."_

"_I guess so."_

And not they were both sneaking out to see each other at the Lake near Rose's house. A lot had changed sense then. They were both dating in secret, and AL and Scorpius were friends now. All of this and they were only 5th years.

"My parents are trying to tell me how to feel about you. They hate that I'm friends with you. Well, it's mostly my Dad though."

"Yeah, the last time I went to see you and Al, I heard your Dad talking about me to your Mum."

"Well, what they say doesn't matter as long as we're happy right?"

"Right."

They had meant to meet again 2 weeks later, but it had been hours sense he was suppose to there. Rose got tired of waiting. But then he showed up smiling brightly.

"Rose I talked to your Dad."

"Oh God, you didn't."

"Yeah, and he said he was alright with us dating."

"What?!"

"Yeah, ask for yourself."

"Yes!"

Rose did a little happy dance moment, and then ran house with Scorpius happily.

The end.

**So what did ya think????**

**It's a little cheesy, but the story is based off of Romeo and Juliet type of thing. Review and I'll give you a cookie!!!!! ^_^ **


	16. Words that will never be Spoken

**I'm on a role with songfics, so this is one to **_**Things I'll never Say by Avril Lavgne**_**. Just roll with it. I'm not putting the lyrics on because it confuses me on so many levels.**

**I swear that nothing in these stories belong to me. I'm just a bored person looking for something to write about.**

**Title: Words that will Never be spoken**

**Rating: PG (not really sure)**

**Idea: the song **_**Things I'll never Say**_

Rose Weasley was acting very nervous. She was tugging at her red hair and pulling at her clothes as she talked to Scorpius Malfoy. She was staring at her feet to avoid his grey eyes. As her friend Abigail talked to him for her, she tried to keep her cool; which wasn't working very well. Her cheeks were turning a bright crimson as she searched for the right words to say. It was like she was brain dead. All this work trying to act perfect wasn't working. She knew she didn't have to do this, and that he liked her for who she was, but to her, he was worth it.

_If I could say what I wanna say; I'd say wanna blow you away._

_I wanna be you every night, and am I squeaking too tight._

_If I could say what I wanna see; I wanna see you go down on one knee._

_Marry me today_

_Oh, I'm wishing my life away; with these things I'll never say. _

"OH what good is it to him what I'm thinking?" Rose thought bitterly. "It's all just a waste of time trying to say this. IT's not like he's going out with anyone, and we're not going anywhere soon. OH my God, why can't I just tell him? Darn these nerves I have."

Rose sighed deeply and went on to Potions with a frown on her face. This was going to take a while.

_If I could say what I wanna say; I'd say wanna blow you away._

_I wanna be you every night, and am I squeaking too tight._

_If I could say what I wanna see; I wanna see you go down on one knee._

_Marry me today_

_Oh, I'm wishing my life away; with these things I'll never say. _

Rose tried every try she got the next day to tell Scorpius how she felt, but the words kept slipping away. IF she started, she would stutter and stumble over her words.

'Oh my God! What the hell is wrong with my tongue?!" Rose thought. "I swear this is gonna be the death of me!"

For the next 2 days, Rose tried to act so perfect so she could get this right. Once she got so close, but then Albus showed up. Rose walked over to the great lake, and sat under a tree with her friend Erin.

"Erin, what the hell is wrong with me???? It was so easy for you and Al, and I can't even talk around Scorpius!" Rose stated sadly. She threw a rock at the lake.

"N-N-Nothing is wr-wr-wrong with you, R-Rose." Erin told her with a smile. "You jjj-just got to t-take a d-d-deep breath and ttt-tell him."

"Why the heck am I even acting this? I'm not one of those girls who cry over guys!!!" Rose sighed. "Be right back. I'm going try again."

Rose walked up to Scorpius and well…let's just say she figured out how to tell him.

"Scorpius, I wanna tell you something but I can't said it. So here." She handed him a paper with writing on it, and she ran for it.

_Back at the Tree_

"I did it Erin."

_If I could say what I wanna say; I'd say wanna blow you away._

_I wanna be you every night, and am I squeaking too tight._

_If I could say what I wanna see; I wanna see you go down on one knee._

_Marry me today_

_Oh, I'm wishing my life away; with these things I'll never say. _

"God, I'm wishing my damn life away, with these stupid things I'll never say." Rose sighed and hoped that Scorpius would read the note.

**Okay, not my best work, but the song suits them nicely I think. Reviewers get smoothies!!!**


	17. Hey Monday

**Everyone was asking me if you get to find out what Scorpius thinks about Rose's note from the last chapter. SO I figured I'd give you want you want, but I tried that and it sucked so bad that reading it make me feel crappy! So, I decided to do something else. I wondered what would happen if there was a talent show at Hogwarts. SO here it is. Oh and as far as the note goes, he likes her back. **

**I own nothing people!**

**Title: Hey Monday**

**Rating: G**

**Idea: the song 6 Months by Hey Monday **

"Rose! It will be fine!" Abigail yelled at me. Somehow Erin and Abigail got me to enter the talent show. I hate them. "You're an awesome singer. You've heard you sing this song, and you song just like the girl form Hey Monday!"

"Fine."

I stared at the stage I would be on in 8 minutes. Abigail had dressed me in something she thought was 'dressy' enough for a talent show. My hair was down and Abby had put me a flowy, pure white dress that, according to her, showed my curves. But of course, I had on my blue Converse.

The people before me when like this:

Lucy and her Band (Stargirls)-Tangled up in me

Yue Chang and others- danced to Single Ladies

Blah, blah blah….me.

Now it was my turn. Everyone was watching as I got in stage. Ya see, no one had ever seen me this way before other than my family and BFFs. You can only imagine how nervous I am right now and the fact that Scorpius is gonna see me do this and I like him…a lot. Okay, this should be fun…or not.

I breathed as I heard the music begin and grabbed the mic softly. Here I go…

_You're the direction I follow to get home_

_When I feel like I can't go, you tell me to go_

_And it's like I can't feel I thing without you around_

_And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees_

'_Cause you have that effect, you do_

_Everything you say_

_Every time we kiss, I can't think straight_

_But I'm okay!_

_And I can't think of anybody else_

_Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you…_

_Months going strong now and no goodbye_

_Unconditional, unoriginal _

_Always by my side_

_Meant to be together_

_Meant for no one but each other_

_You love me, I love you harder so…_

_Everything you say_

_Every time we kiss, I can't think straight_

_But I'm okay!_

_And I can't think of anybody else_

_Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you_

_So please, give me a hint_

_So please, give me a lesson on how to steal, steal a heart_

_As fast as you stole mine, as stole mine, yeah!_

_Oh and everything you say_

_Every time we kiss, I can't think straight_

_But I'm okay!_

_And I can't think of anybody else_

_Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you_

_So please, give me a hint_

_So please, just take my hand…_

I breathed a deep breathed once again and stared at the crowd who was cheering for me. I smiled so wide that you could see almost all my teeth. My friends gave me a thumbs-up from the side of the stage. As I ran off the stage, I saw Scorpius, which put my stomach in a few more knots, but I grinned at him as he went back stage.

"Hey." I said a little too happily.

"Hey, you were really great." He said.

"Ya think?"

He nodded and without thinking about it, I hugged him. And the best part, he hugged back!!! I guess facing your fears is easier than I thought. ^_^

**Hola!!! SO what do you think? I wasn't really sure how to end it, and I knew that I didn't want it to end in a kiss because there about 13 in this. Reviewers get apple or cherry pie!**


	18. West Side Blues

**I had to right this idea on napkin when I was at dinner with my family. It's kind of weird because it involves an old movie called **_**West Side Story**_**. IF you've never heard of it, that's okay. It's corny anyway.**

**I don't own anything. **

**Title: West Side Blues**

**Rating: PG**

**Idea: That old, corny movie West Side Story**

"Rose, why are you making me watch this stupid movie?" Scorpius asked.

"It's wither this, or Yo Gabba Gabba." Rose said.

Rose and Scorpius were siding in the living room at her house watching TV. Nothing good was on, (like always), so they were forced to watch an old, corny movie from the 60's.

"This is so weird. It sounds like they way things are for us." Rose stated with shock.

"Crap, you're right."

"When did my life turn into a Romeo and Juliet story?" Rose sighed.

"When you met me on the train and became my friend."

The TV played the sound of a loud gun shot. The character Tony was dying in the character Maria's arms.

"Oh my God." Rose almost started crying.

"Rosie, you're crying."

"NO I'm not!"

"Whatever."

"Now I hope that my life is anything but a Romeo and Juliet story. I don't want you or my friends to die in front of me."

"Rose, your family may hate me, but they wouldn't kill me. Same with my family."

"I guess you're right."

**I was trying to figure out how to do something with West Side Story because it reminds me a little bit of their love. Without the gangs and killing though. Sorry if it sucks, but I'm almost done with this thing. My new story about Fred and Angelina is in my mind now.**

**Reviewers get frozen yogurt. **


	19. Chill, it's just an Author's Note

**Okay, so I was looking at all my reviews, and I noticed that some of you guys are confused by Rose's friends. So, I'm gonna try to clear that up for y'all.**

**Okay, so Rose's 2 best friends are Abigail Thomas and Erin Finnigen. Here's some stuff to clear it all up.**

**Abigail is Dean Thomas's kid and is in Gryffindor. She's in the same year as Rose, Scorpius, Al, and Erin. In this group of friends, she's the girly girl.**

**Erin is Seamus Finnigen and Lavender Brown's kid. (Well, I guess she's Lavender Finnigen now) She's in Gryffindor too, but both Abigail and Erin see Rose in almost all their classes. Erin does have a stutter. I was going to just give her a slip, but I wasn't sure how to write that. The reason she has one is because it seemed like all the Harry Potter characters were perfect and that was getting annoying! **

**So hopefully that clears some air. If you have any questions still, just review me and I'll put the answers in the next chapter. Okay, bye. Thanks for the reviews!**


	20. Break a Leg

**La la la la la. OH! Sorry! I didn't see you there. I was just acting all happy cause I was reading a lot of cute Glee fanfics! I'm a gleek. (a glee fan) This is what happened right before they went on stage for the concert, so this is what happened in real life. So, don't judge. Thought it was cute.**

**Anyway, I'm really sure what to do for the finial moment in this, so I'm asking that you tell me what you wanna see. A friend told me that telling people what you what the best way to get it .**

**I own nothing.**

**Title: Break a Leg**

**Rating: G**

**Idea: *in a singing voice* GLEE**

Rose walked up to her boyfriend Scorpius right before the game was about to start. She smiled slightly before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Break a leg." She said.

"I love you." Scorpius said back, and then flew off.

Rose stood there, stunned. She saw her friend Erin came in.

"H-H-Hey Rose. W-Why are yo-you smiling like th-th-that?" Erin asked.

"Oh, no reason Erin."


	21. Not so Bad after All

**Hey everyone! OMG! It's the last chapter! I keep thinking and thinking about what to do with for the last moment, because I knew that it couldn't suck even a little. Not even if it was the size of an ant. So, I got the idea while listening to Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. OH! Hey! I got to pretend to be a wizard at this really cool place last week called Magi Quest! Wanna know what that is? Look it up than!**

**I own nothing.**

**Title: Not so Bad After All**

**Rating: PG (I'm so not sure why it so though!)**

**Idea: Vanilla Twilight by Owl Twilight and 1,2,3,4 by the Plain White T's**

The two teenagers lay in the grass in the girl's front yard. The sky was dark with night taking over but was gently lit by the glowing stars above them and the moon. Their hands were together and they were smiling just a little. The boy's IPod was playing a song called Vanilla Twilight. Little did they know that they were being watched by their parents.

"Would the two of you stop fighting?" Hermione yelled at Draco Malfoy and Ron.

"I will _not_ let Rose date a Malfoy." Ron snapped.

"Yeah, like I want my son dating a Weasley." Draco shot back.

The two teenagers' fathers fought and yelled over the two of them loudly; all the while, they just continued to stare at the stars. Finally, Hermione intervened.

"Oh, just stop it, the both of you!" Hermione bellowed. "While the two of you have been fighting, I've been watching Rose and Scorpius. Just look at them!"

The two fathers looked out the window and saw their kids in the front yard.

"Ronald Weasley, look at your daughter! She looks so happy. And Draco, look at Scorpius. He's pretty much smitten."

At that point, the adults could see Rose starting to tickle Scorpius. Their fathers stared at each other for a second and nodded. "Maybe this isn't such a bad thing. I'm not saying I like it, but its okay." Ron stated plainly.

"Yes, I agreed." Draco said.

Back in teenage land, Rose and Scorpius noticed that their fathers were watching them.

"Oh crap." Rose said.

"What?"

"Our dads are watching us and my mum."

"So?"

"You really think I want my dad see me kiss you or something like that?"

"No, but you should do that anyway."

Rose glared at him then grinned. "Fine."

Rose kissed him on his cheek then lips quickly before her dad could see.

"Yeah, Hermione, I could do without them snogging in front of me though." Ron stated.

**So, what do ya think? Sense it was the last one; I worked really hard on it. I went over it about 10 times.**

**Anyway, I want to say thanks to all the readers who stayed with me from the 1****st**** few chapters. And all the readers who even read on chapter. All of yous had to deal with me going on about me going on about random crap. So thanks!**

**For the people who reviewed, you get a free pretend CD with all the songs from the story on it. (JK!)**

**Anyway, please exit to the right and throw away all trash or just keep your soda and popcorn and cookie.**

**-K**


End file.
